Four Little Words Changed Everything
by somewhataddicted
Summary: My short but sweet ode to Lost Girl and Doccubus based on Zoie Palmer's last tweet from set. The couple that caught the heart of each other and in doing so, left millions of us breathless. Story phot by CindyB1017


_***NOTE- All characters property of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy Pictures and whoever else. I'm just here to share my love of Doccubus and the other amazing characters of the show that the cast has so lovingly portrayed for us.**_

**I've seen so many love letters written to the show since S5 was declared the end and I can admit that the announcement hurt. It hurt me more than I ever imagined losing a show ever could, which I know so many of you can relate to regardless of what team you are on. When I read Zoie's last tweet from set it struck a chord and I was inspired to write this. I hope you all enjoy. **

Zoie palmer Oct , 2014 Tweet:

"Here we are on our very last day...Seems like only yesterday I uttered, "My God You're Beautiful" to Anna_ heart w/lostgirlseries"

**Four Little Words Can Change Everything**

I'd seen it a million times on tv and in movies. Two people. Complete strangers. Swept away at first glance or touch. Ridiculous fodder to make millions of dollars from those that hold to the idea of love at first sight like a life raft. As if the idea were ever proven to be truly false they would drown in a lifetime of sorrow and loneliness without the hope of some destined soul mate.

I was a woman of science and facts. I'd indulged in the fantasy when I was young and foolish. The fantasy of the romance of saving the world that lead to people dying by mine and my brother's hand. Then the fantasy of happily ever after with Nadia, traveling the world to exotic countries and helping others. I'd been in love, had dreams of a long, happy life with someone. But once again, reality revealed that it was all utter bullshit. A fantasy that we could hold for a brief moment until the harsh truth appeared that it was all just make believe. I'd gone from hopeful to hopeless as I became a slave to a race of superior beings in hopes of saving the woman I loved from her ill fate of loving me. No longer able to even entertain the idea of going out to dinner with a friend much less following love. That was when I conceded that soul mates, love, romance, happily ever after was all just a rouse.

Until I met her.

I didn't pay much attention when we escorted her to the lab. Anytime I was in the company of the Ash, or other Fae, I would lock myself down in professional mode. The Fae looked down on humans and emotions. In truth, after all this time as their slave I was permanently stuck in that mode. Long gone were things like hope and joy, any feelings really, except for those of despair and longing for my freedom. I held onto to the only thing that had never let me down. The only thing they would allow me to still have. Science.

Autopilot was how I lived now. So just like every other task I was ever given, I grabbed my clipboard and walked into the exam room, prepared to do my job and then return to my cell of a home. It was time to examine this new mysterious Fae in town that claimed to be unaligned. No one knew her abilities and so she claimed, neither did she. It was my job to find the truth. I always succeeded. That was the only reason they kept me. I was useful. And so it was time to earn my worth once again. But what I got was more than I bargained for when I glanced up from my clipboard.

When I laid eyes on her, every bit of unscientific proof I ever needed that those silly movie moments were indeed based on a truth, smacked me in the face with an impossibly gorgeous brunette. She was a perfect specimen of any species, let alone Fae, but it was more than that. In some ways it was as if we'd known one another our entire lives, like it was the most natural thing in the world to be here with her right now. When she looked at me, I felt a rush like never before. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. Even the professional in me, the ever stoic Dr. Lewis, was awestruck. That's when four little words changed everything.

"My God your beautiful."

The words slipped past my lips. It was the most unprofessional moment of my life, but it was also the most honest. In that very moment I went from hopeless to hopeful. My heart, which had ceased doing anything more than merely keeping me alive, began to pound with purpose again. With four little heartfelt words directed at a complete stranger, I had found a reason to live again.

Bo was different. I just didn't know how different in that moment. I didn't know why or how. Who she was or if she would even live to see tomorrow. But in that moment, I knew I would give all that I had to keep her safe. Face any punishment from the cruel beings that ruled my miserable life I had bound myself to, if it meant I could help her. She would probably never give me a second glance if we ever crossed paths again, but it was too late. I was hers.

That was five years ago and we'd been through so much. Fought wars. Fought our feelings. Fought for one another. Fought against one another. Through it all, we each found strength in the other when we needed it most. The only constant was what we felt for one another regardless of who she shared her body with. Now, there would be no more fighting. She had given me the freedom she promised and then some. Freedom from the Fae was all I ever wanted at one point, but Bo had given me so much more. Freedom from my past. Freedom to love. Freedom to dream. Freedom to find that happily ever after. Most importantly, she had given me her heart.

I would never want for anything else in my life, however long it may be, except for more time with her. It had been quite the journey for us and now it was time to start the next one. With the Fae at peace and all quiet on the home front, we were taking a trip. Just me and Bo. Maybe the beach. Maybe mountains. Maybe Egypt. I didn't know and I didn't care, as long as we were together. When we did return, maybe, just maybe, we would have that house with the white picket fence and some kids and whatever else we wanted.

We said our goodbyes to the gang and turned to the door. I took a deep breath and smiled as the sound of her doing the same hit my ears. This was it. Our life together was truly about to begin. Her fingers slid into mine. I looked down at our hands perfectly intertwined as she gave a little squeeze. My gaze drifted to her neck, pausing at the necklace I'd given her, continuing up to meet her sparkling chocolate eyes that never failed to stop my heart since that first day.

Breathless.

A word Bo uttered once that said it all for the both of us. It was just as true the first day as it was five years later. I loved her. I loved my succubus like the cheesiest, sappiest romantic movie she had ever made me watch. And I'd never been happier that science couldn't explain something in my life.

Bo smiled. She turned, pulling me against her chest and locking her hands behind my back. I let mine drape around her neck as she searched the depths of my soul the way only she could. Our lips met. It was soft. Passionate. Heaven.

She pulled back and pressed her forehead to mine. Our eyes fluttered open together, wide grins spreading across both of our faces. "You ready, Lauren?" Her breath gently caressed my face as she spoke.

I pressed my lips to hers once more for the briefest of moments then parted just far enough to speak. "For a lifetime with you? Since the day I said those four little words."

**XXX**

**As always, thank you to Lost Girl and to all of the love and support you guys give me here and on twitter. Reviews are appreciated. Lost Girl fans are truly the best. Faemily Forever!**

**-S**


End file.
